


Conversation

by Beccafiend



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccafiend/pseuds/Beccafiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just wanted to meet with him, just once, to understand what kind of person he was. They didn't have a chance then, but they have plenty of time now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Because I just really really wanted a conversation between Nezumi and Safu because I love Safu, and I think they'd be bros, if they'd had the chance. This is based on the novels entirely, so... yeah. Spoilers for those if you haven't read them, and of course spoilers for the end of the series in general. Some details you might not get without having read the novels, so be warned. But I'll shut up now so you can read yeah...

The room is plain. Cream walls, a light-colored floor, a door, and two chairs are the only things that distinguish the room from anywhere else. There are no windows, and no other people – except her.

 

He’s seen her once – twice? – before. In that horrible, horrible place. Or rather, a projection of her. The only other time was when he snuck into the city, and even that was at a distance.

 

But she is before him now. Looking much the same as she did that day. But this time he feels less apprehension towards her. She doesn’t try to avoid him. She simply stands, studying him as he studies her.

 

This is a dream, of this he is sure. But at the same time, this is reality. Again, just like that time. But this time, he knows she cannot hurt him. It does not mean he trusts her, or even that he’s let his guard down for an instant, not at all. But he knows he is not in immediate danger. Not this time.

 

He is the first to break the silence.

 

“You brought me here.”

 

It is a statement, but it seems she can hear the question behind his words.

 

“I wanted to speak with you. That is all. We didn’t get a chance then, but we certainly have the chance now.”

 

She smiles, a hint of sadness in her eyes.

 

“Would you like to sit?” she asks, gesturing to the chairs. He shrugs, but takes a seat without a word. She follows suit. There is a short silence.

 

“Well? What does the lady wish to speak about? Certainly she could have a much better conversational partner than a lowly rat.”

 

“I don’t need to talk about anything in particular. I just wanted to be able to meet you. To know once and for all the kind of person Shion chose to be by his side.”

 

“I’m not by his side, you know.”

 

“Not at the moment, no. But one day you will be.”

 

“How can you be so sure about that? Didn’t you just admit to not knowing me at all?”

 

“I don’t know you. But I know Shion. Shion wouldn’t let you just leave like that if he thought it was going to be permanent. One way or another, he’ll find you again.”

 

He says nothing, and she continues.

 

“And besides. You’ll be curious, won’t you? You’ll want to know if he actually succeeds in creating a better city. Or if he’ll create another No.6. Did you not promise _her_ that you’d fight No.6 again if it was recreated in the same way? You will go back to see what he’s done. One day.”

 

“Perhaps the lady knows more about me than she says she does.”

 

“I studied psychology. It is – was – my business to understand the human brain.”

 

“Theory can only explain so much.”

 

“It can explain more than you think.”

 

They lapse into silence again. This time, she is the one to break it.

 

“I wonder, if things had turned out differently, if we could have been friends.”

 

“Things didn’t turn out that way, though. What’s the point in wondering about the what-if’s?”

 

“The funny thing about being dead, you know, is that you get a lot of time to think about the ‘what-if’s’.”

 

“I’m sure that’s what he would have wanted. Probably what he expected when we went into the correctional facility.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Shion. He mentioned once that all of us would live together outside the wall once we rescued you. He probably wanted us to be friends. You were important to him.”

 

“That’s just like him, isn’t it? Exactly like him.”

 

“Yeah, he’s an idiot. I’ve been telling him that from the start. But, would you have been able to handle it?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Attempting friendship. You loved Shion. And he…”

 

“He loves you. I know. He never once saw me the way I saw him. Even though he said ‘Come back after two years’ I knew nothing would change. But it’s fine. Perhaps it’s foolish of me, maybe I was never as strong as I would have liked to think I was. But you make him happy. And that is enough for me.”

 

“You’re quite arrogant, aren’t you?”

 

“I could probably say the same for you.”

 

“The lady wounds me. I am nothing if not a humble creature.”

 

She chuckles lightly, and glances to the side, as if looking at a clock, though there is nothing there.

 

“Our time is almost up.”

 

“Indeed.” He can feel it, as well. Wakefulness is beginning to take hold of him.

 

“When you see him again, please take good care of him for me.”

 

“I’ll do my best.”

 

“Thank you, Nezumi.”

 

She gives him a final, sad smile, and turns to leave. He calls out to her one last time.

 

“Safu.”

 

She turns, startled.

 

“Thank you.”

 

His eyes open, and she is gone.


End file.
